


僭主游戏

by Vien3san



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Chinese Language, Inspired by Game of Thrones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vien3san/pseuds/Vien3san
Summary: 查查是物产丰饶的河湾地领主，老万是狼家次子成为了御林铁卫。如果对冰火背景一无所知可能会造成阅读上的障碍。时间线：十年前老国王大婚EC相识——三年前Shaw叛乱Scott登基——今天
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 和三禾君的联文，上篇是她，下篇是我

例行的御前会议结束后，Charles果然没有立刻离开，他依旧斜倚在自己的软椅中，就是房间里最上首的那张。  
其他人已经走了，房间里只余下现任国王之手、河湾地领主、“高庭玫瑰”Charles Xavier，他作为一位Omega却继承了家族、并带领着Xavier这个不算太古老的姓氏抵达了烈火烹油、鲜花着锦的现在。最让人津津乐道的是他还是一位货真价实的美人，“高庭玫瑰”并非恭维而是一种客观描述。  
门轴转动的声音让Charles视线离开了正在阅读的内容，他手里那张纸的正中央有一个新割开的火漆，显然它就是那封Erik从奔流城带回的密信，作为信使的御林铁卫队长并不知道里面的内容。  
“是遗落什么东西了吗？我的朋友？”看到折返的Erik的同时，年轻的国王之手的脸上不出意外地重新挂上了那副永远妥帖、温和、让人放松警惕的笑容，Erik再次感慨他的容貌和十年前相比完全没有展现出岁月的残酷、只不过从当初那个在国王婚宴上弹着竖琴让无数Alpha为之倾倒的少年长成了俊美的青年，而同是十年的时间已经彻底地改变了Erik。  
和在温暖湿润的南方长大的Charles不同，Erik生于上一个冬天的北境。  
在那种时节降生几乎是必死的命运，幸好他的父亲是北境领主。听奶妈说每个人都活得艰难，她不得不整夜给Erik喂水，炉火把Erik熏得小脸通红嘴唇干裂，但只要把他从火炉边挪开一会儿，他就会面色青紫手脚冰凉，攥着拳头昏死在襁褓中。  
Erik觉得那是真的，因为他在长大的过程中从没遇到过同年出生的人，听说在那个无所事事的冬天里临冬城的女人们生了比往常更多的孩子，但除了他没有哪个活到夏天。  
在他十九岁的时候，当时的国王克里斯托弗三世突然与鹰巢城的Shaw家族反目，赶走了为他打理朝政十一年之久的Sebastian，废除了自己与来自Shaw家族的发妻的婚姻，连他们共同的孩子也被褫夺身份沦为私生子，紧接他着宣布迎娶Xavier家族的长女。  
那时候Erik还不明白这个世上最有权势的人如果任意妄为会带来什么后果，他只是陪着父亲一起来君临参加婚礼，顺便见识一下南方人究竟有什么办法，能在一场婚礼里花掉一百万金龙。  
如果没有遇到Charles，Erik大概早已回到临冬城，继续做一个称职的副手、合格的勇士、或者哪天直接披上黑袍北上黑城堡，成为Lensherr家这一代戍守长城的守夜人。  
但人在年轻时总难免冲动。  
于是他不顾父兄的惊诧执意向一个已经半老昏庸的君主宣誓效忠，从此不封地、不娶妻、不生子，再也没能回去故乡，并且在七年后意外成为了历史上最年轻的御林铁卫队长，上任时只有二十五岁。  
只因为所有在资历上老过他的人都死在了那场叛乱中。  
眼下他正全副武装、周身要害被铠甲包裹，面对着他已经认识了十年、深知手无缚鸡之力、穿着质地轻盈曲线毕露的淡青色长袍、除了胸口那枚国王之手的徽章外恐怕连件像样的尖锐物体也拿不出的Omega，却丝毫感觉不到轻松。  
Erik在开口前把自己的配剑放在了橡木长桌上。  
“我们好不容易在河间地取得了优势，从高庭到君临的国王大道已经安全了两个月，至少在转运方面大家不用担心饿肚子，可你突然要求我撇下所有成果撤回君临，然后又在刚刚提出让我明早出发，去艾林谷和Shaw手里的王牌硬碰硬。”  
Charles点点头，“是的。你有异议？为什么不在会上提出来？”  
会上？他是指刚才吗？  
也许他以为Erik还是和过去一样对权谋一无所知，但这十年看也把他看出了学徒的水准。  
谁会为Erik帮腔？是财政大臣Hank McCoy——Charles的妹夫、还是海政大臣James “Logan” Howlet——Charles的死党？显然他们在Erik回君临前就已经私下做好了利益置换，那一刻屋子里的七名御前议会成员，只有情报主管Emma Frost不算Charles的人，可笑的是连Erik自己都曾听令于Charles，还比任何人都忠贞。  
他在获得新任务的瞬间看了一眼那个被称为“钻石女士”的唯一潜在合作者，据说她能割开全世界最坚硬的壳挖出里面的秘密，Erik可不敢冒这个险。  
“我们已经在河间地损失了不少人，”Erik从军事的方面指出，“就算我不用为金袍子的人员减损负责，训练他们也需要时间。真不敢相信我得和你强调这种任何人都知道的常识，谷地易守难攻。”  
“Erik，”Charles打断了他，“我以为你明白，有时候战场上一城一地的失败未必不会带来战略上的成功。”  
“所以你就让我对着血门发动一场必败的进攻？”  
“我只是并不需要你赢。”  
“在我眼里战争只有两种结果，赢、或者死。”  
Charles在倾听的过程中自然地换了个姿势，今天整个会议他都把自己的坐立难安掩饰得很好，Erik不无恶意地想，看来昨天那场冗长又虚伪的欢迎晚宴之后，他确实把这位国王之手艹得太狠了。  
那不怪Erik，他在生死间徘徊了几个月，总该得到一点报酬。  
十年前是Charles半夜敲开了Erik的房门，从此把Alpha永远留在了君临；三年前是Charles在叛军之中抱着年幼的外甥Scott，在奔腾的火焰与漫天流矢间拒绝躲避，除非Erik下跪宣誓对他怀里的新王效忠。  
Erik不得不和他联手，提着两个人的脑袋战斗，最终把Sebastian Shaw的势力赶出了君临。  
没人看好过他们，一个Omega和一个次子，他们从来就不在权力的牌桌上，但在克里斯托弗三世驾崩的那晚他们先是向举棋不定的城内势力展示了其中之一惊人的武力值，接着又换上了另一位奉上让人无法拒绝的谈判手腕，最终成为铁王座下的赢家。  
Erik到生命的最后一刻也不会忘记那个他们差一点像狗一样死掉的晚上。  
Scott一直很乖巧，他跟着舅舅还有自己刚刚认命的御林铁卫队长，在危机四伏的红堡躲避和战斗，只有到实在走不动的时候才会拉一拉Charles的衣角示意抱抱。  
这让Erik对自己的选择多了点信心，一个六岁的孩子居然冷静接受了父亲的病故母亲的被杀还有那么多想要取他性命的伏击，他不是早熟聪慧得过分就是个彻底的傻子，希望是前者。  
Erik很担心Charles，他一直觉得Omega体能的不太好，不然为什么每次他们幽会结束，Charles都要撒娇让他抱。  
还好没人知道他们的确切位置，每场遭遇战的人数都不多，而且Erik不会留下活口。  
火势越来越炽烈，烟灰染花了Charles的脸，他神色坚毅地眺望港口方向，“我们只要坚持到白天，只要坚持到Logan赶到！他一定会来救Scott，他是Scott最喜欢的剑术老师，就算只是尸体他也不会把我和Scott交给Shaw。”  
“今晚我们谁也不会成为尸体。”Erik平静地说，他的长剑已经被太多人的血染钝了，如果可以他只想赶快找到一块用得上的布料。  
Charles把自己的衣襟下摆撕给了他。  
这个Omega在丧钟敲响的第一时间预判了Shaw的起事，不然的话就算是Erik也没办法逃出合拢的包围圈，他们很快就失去了全部的增援，Erik有好几次看到有人试图伤害Scott时Charles不顾一切地扑上去把他护在身下，这个孩子不仅是铁王座的继承人、他们翻身最大的筹码，还是Charles这些年在君临陪着姐姐一起养大的外甥。  
那是整件事里唯一一抹温情。  
天亮后除了Logan，连Hank也来了，他们没让Shaw得到君临。  
没有铁王座的篡位根本动摇不了Scott的法理地位，即使Shaw强行让自己的侄子在鹰巢城称王，即使他在这几年里源源不断地将质疑Scott身份的檄文发给这片大陆上的大小领主。  
是的，Scott的出生日期距离那个盛大的婚礼不足十个月，当时Charles对Erik说他的姐姐早产了，虽然Erik见过那个初生的健康的男婴，但他又何必质疑这种事呢？  
但Charles的命令今日的无异于让Erik去送死。  
十年的光景在眼前一晃而过，Erik总算明白了，他曾尽心尽力为Charles扫除过大大小小的障碍，但现在，他自己成了那个障碍。  
他太有名也太危险，Charles当然不会直接杀掉他，Erik是王国偶像、是骑士精神本身、是摒弃欲望守护誓约的七神之战士在人界的具象。  
等他被Shaw利用明月山脉那些从未被人攻破过的地形优势杀死，Charles说不定还会掉几滴眼泪，并亲手在他阖上的眼皮处放下指路去彼岸的石块，但很抱歉，Erik并不信仰七神。  
“轮到我了，是吗？”Erik问。  
Charles永远得体的脸庞终于有了些微妙的变化，“你在说什么？”  
“你希望我死掉很久了不是吗？”  
Omega站了起来。  
“Erik，你有点奇怪，应该说有一段时间了你一直不对劲。”  
是的，也许从你第二次立下婚约又转身囚禁你的未婚夫开始。  
Erik摇了摇头，他不想听Charles的狡辩，他听过太多次、这位始终未婚的Omega如何姿态柔软地说服那些对他心存疑惑的人。  
“Erik。”  
“我只是想通了一些事。”  
“别胡思乱想，”Charles叹了口气，“今晚我会想办法去你那里，给我留个门。真不敢相信我们居然要在这种环境讨论私会的事。”  
“你害怕别人听见？”  
“不，”Charles挺直了背，“我为我做过的每件事负责。”  
“那很好。”Erik回答，“但别来找我。”  
“我以为，”Charles难以察觉地皱了皱眉头，“就算我们不……至少可以聊聊，随便说点什么，我从来没去过河间地，你可以告诉我那里的风土人情。你明天就要出发了，而我们几乎没说上话。”  
那是因为他们把昨天一整晚用来干别的了。  
“你会扑个空，”Erik厌倦地说，“因为我打算过会儿走出门，直接去把那些跟我一样刚回来的倒霉鬼从家里的被窝掏出来，准备准备就动身。”  
“Erik，”Charles有点难过地说，“不必那么着急。”  
“我答应过你会帮你完成所有的愿望。”Erik笑了笑，但那不再是承诺的口吻，然后他指了指他们之间那张还堆着文件的橡木长桌，“只是这次我希望报酬能在这里提前支付，既然我很大概率不会活着回来。”


	2. Chapter 2

Charles看着他，仿佛没有明白。  
“别开玩笑，Erik。”他用一种Erik憎恨已久的安抚口吻说，“你今晚真的有点奇怪——不如这样如何？我们先去酒窖挑一支好酒……我知道Logan又偷偷藏了些想等着Scott成年后再分享的佳酿，我们就拿一支，他不会发现的。然后我们再回房间，好好谈谈你最近的想法，还有……你说的报酬。”  
他挑起眉梢冲Erik笑，轻咬着的嘴角透漏出些许羞涩，但手掌却又浑不在意似的搭上Erik的肩膀，沿着他的胸甲向下滑。  
“好不好……Erik？”  
有那么一个瞬间，Erik仿佛真的看到了他曾经以为与他相爱的那个少年，回到了他们躲在花园后的草丛里亲吻的月夜。但只要他回忆起方才御前会议上Charles平静的表情，那俏皮的笑容就如镜花水月般在他的眼前化作泡沫。  
“……你觉得我吃这一套，是不是？”  
他捉住Charles勾着他腰带的手，捏紧那只白皙的手腕。  
“Erik？”  
Charles睁大眼睛看着他，似乎没想到自己会被拒绝。  
“你觉得我吃这一套。”Erik凝视着他的双眼，一字一句地说，“就和你的那些裙下之臣一样，只要你眨眨眼，笑一笑， 就晕头转向地自投罗网，蠢到什么家族什么利益都能舍弃，甚至连生命都可以跪下来献给你，是不是？”  
Charles颦起眉。  
“我说了好多次了，你不明白我的难处。”他的口气也变差了一些，“放手，Erik，你快弄疼我了。”  
“不明白的人是你！”Erik没有松手，反而把他拽进怀里，“去他妈的佳酿！我为你做这些事，不是因为你邀请我到你的房间，隔着酒杯对我微笑——我把我的名字、我的剑献给你，是因为你是Charles——见鬼的Charles Xavier！不是什么狗屁的高庭玫瑰、国王之手！”  
“Erik……Erik你冷静些。”Charles依然试图安抚，“我明白，我知道的，我也……”  
“你他妈的根本不明白！”  
Erik从胸口挤出一声咆哮。  
“不过算了。”旋即，他又自嘲地低下头，“是我蠢。”  
还没等Charles反应过来，Alpha就把他压到了议事桌上。国王之手的印鉴、御前铁卫的佩剑，被Erik粗暴地推到地上，叮叮当当。Alpha又卸下御林铁卫的铠甲，胸口Charles亲自设计的玫瑰荆棘之冠撞在地面上，发出沉闷的一声响。  
Charles这会儿才真的意识到事态不对，他趁着Erik解护手的功夫往Alpha的膝盖上踹了脚，挣扎着想要站起身。  
“你想去哪儿？”  
Erik马上反手搂住他的腰，轻笑着问，“你这些防身的小技巧还都是我手把手教的，现在却用在我身上？”  
他的手探进Charles长袍的下摆，解开他系在大腿上的皮扣，卸下一把短剑。  
“就连这把匕首，也是我送给你的。”  
Erik看着那雕刻着狼牙与花蔓的剑柄，叹息道。  
“别这样，Erik！”Charles的声音里带上一丝惊惶，“你现在不是你自己，冷静下来……”  
“是吗？”Erik把玩着那把短剑，面无表情，“我倒是觉得自己从没那么冷静。”  
那柄短剑旋即刺破Charles放在正读的密信，钉在橡木长桌上。而白袍的骑士俯下身， 想要亲吻爱人鲜红的嘴唇。可Charles却侧过头，避开了他的吻。这抗拒的姿态让Erik觉得心口刺痛，他低下头，发现Charles那枚象征着国王之手的徽章扎进了他的前胸。他把那个金色的小玩意儿从Charles的衣襟上扯下来扔到一旁，而后再度俯下身。这一次Charles毫不客气地咬了他，但Omega的不满在迅速交缠的唇舌之间显得如此微弱，Charles抬起来踢他的腿并没能造成任何阻碍，反而方便了Alpha扯开他的长裤。丝绸破裂的声音让Charles忍不住一颤，本能地害怕起来。Erik旋即搂住他，安慰似地爱抚他迅速软下来的腰。  
十年的光阴令他们对彼此的身体都如此熟悉，以至于信息素先于心融合在了一起。  
被松开的时候，Charles双眼湿漉漉的。  
“别在这里。”他喘息着恳求，“回房间去……唔……”  
Erik再度堵上他闹人的嘴，同时握住他的脚踝将它们拉开。高庭的玫瑰就这么衣衫不整地仰躺在桌面上，裸露出迷人的花苞，散发出馥郁的芬芳。昨夜被好好享用过的地方似乎还有些肿胀，Erik的手指一进入就黏糊糊地缠上来，挤压着讨好它。而Charles也仿佛放弃了抵抗，他垂着眼睛，被咬住的嘴唇因为刚才的亲吻闪着湿润的光，显得既情色又屈辱。  
我的，Erik想，这个人是我的。  
他把Charles的腿驾到肩膀上，一挺身进入了他。  
即使早已习惯了在长夜与Erik相伴，未经充分润滑的甬道也一时难以接纳Alpha粗长的器官。Charles短促地尖叫了一声，又旋即捂住了自己的嘴，只从喉咙里发出低低的喘息。那副惊惶的样子让Erik原本已经放缓的动作重又变得粗暴起来。他卡住Charles的腰，不等他适应就开始抽插。已经习惯了被进入的花穴紧紧地咬着他，一边裹挟住他的肉刃吞吐，一边竭力分泌粘液来适应Alpha的侵占。  
强烈的刺激让Charles露出难以忍受的表情。他脸颊绯红，仰着头竭力想要把溢在喉间的呻吟咽下去。然而Erik释放出的信息、和在他身上徘徊的双手却完全是在帮倒忙。他不得不把指节塞进嘴里，用力咬着。Erik却偏偏看不惯他的克制，硬是拉开他的手，用唇舌浇灌予他催情的气息。  
“不……”Charles带着哭腔哀求，“别这样……”  
“为什么不呢？”Erik却毫无怜悯之心，“你就这么怕被人看见？”  
“唔……不，这里……这里可是议事的地方……”  
“就是因为这样，我才想在这里操你。”Erik剥开他衣襟，细细啃咬Omega白皙的肩颈，“想在你的那堆亲信、还有你那个宝贝的侄子面前扯掉你的衣服，按在桌上操。让你灌满我的精液，哭着求我。”  
“你……！”Charles睁大了眼睛，“Erik，你不要太过分！”  
他眼里的愤怒没有吓退Erik，反而令Alpha埋在他身体里的器物又涨大了几分。Erik着迷地盯着他的眼睛，熟练地找到了Omega的敏感带，进进出出地蹭弄。Charles的眼眶更红了，然而早已被操熟的身体却自顾自地颤抖起来，丰沛的粘液滋润了交合之处，随着Erik的动作发出淫靡的水声，在依然洒着阳光大厅里回荡。Charles听到Erik在轻笑，这让他觉得更加羞耻，于是他闭上眼，避开Alpha灼热的视线。  
他一直都不知道，这副逃避的模样在Erik眼里显得有多么可爱，多么……想要加以蹂躏。  
“舒不舒服……嗯？”Erik咬着他的耳垂问道。  
Charles赌气地摇摇头。  
Erik低笑了一声，握住了他的阴茎。  
意识到他要做什么的Charles睁大眼睛，嘴里的抗议还没说出口，Erik便一个挺身，用力凿进他甬道的同时，拇指搓弄他前端的小口。Charles一下就承受不住了，痉挛似的反弓起了腰肢，又无力地落下。他再顾不得门外可能在巡逻的卫兵，带着哭腔吟叫起来。  
“不行……太强烈了，Erik……”  
Erik却没有因为他的哭泣而停下动作，反而变本加厉地开始凿弄他的敏感带。前后都被侵占的刺激让Charles一阵颤抖，而后绞紧后穴射了出来。他双目失神地瘫软在长桌上，胸膛起起伏伏地喘息。而Erik却没有给他休息的时间，把他抱起来换成趴在桌上的姿势，而后分开被拍打成淡粉色的臀瓣，从后面重又进入了他。  
Charles几乎无力撑起自己的身体，更遑论发出抗议的声音。他昨晚就被Erik按在床上弄了一夜，直到天明才把混蛋Alpha踢下床，匆匆洗漱后便赶来主持这该死的御前会议。Omega的体能的确不怎么好，只能将滚烫的脸颊埋进手臂里，任由敏感不堪的身体承接欢愉。淡青色的长袍从肩膀滑落，挂在臂弯，露出白皙的肩膀。被汗水打湿的发尾埋在肩窝里，在律动的间隙搔刮着颈后的腺体，若隐若现。  
Erik的眼神黯了一黯。  
他将唇印上那个小巧的腺体，轻轻舔舐。Omega似乎觉察到了什么，软软地低哼一声，挣扎起来。Erik搂紧他，把滚烫的阴茎顶进半开的生殖腔，也不抽出来，也不闯进去，就是抵着那处顶弄。Charles呜咽着发出一声绵长的呻吟，整个人汗涔涔地匍匐着，使不出力。  
“Charles，”Erik哑着声在他耳边哄，“叫我的名字，好不好。”  
Charles无力地摇摇头，还记得自己在生气。但Erik就是一心一意地顶着他生殖腔的入口，令他浑身滚烫。  
“嗯……别，”Charles整个人都昏昏沉沉的，“别弄了……难受……”  
“不是舒服吗？”Erik问。  
Charles还是只摇头，说不出连贯的话来。  
“叫我的名字。”Erik亲亲他氤氲着水汽的眼睛，“叫对了就放过你。”  
Charles茫然地看着他。  
“……Erik。”  
“嗯嗯。”Erik用带着下巴蹭蹭他，“再多叫两声。”  
“Eri……Erik……嗯……”Charles喘息着呻吟，“别……嗯……Erik！啊——！”  
突如其来的满胀感令他仰起头，无法自持地吟叫起来。但Erik带给他的刺激可远不止闯进生殖腔那么简单，旋即，后颈濡湿的触感令Charles蓦然睁大了双眼。  
“不……”这下Charles是真的觉得不对劲了，“Erik！不要……！”  
但为时已晚，Alpha的牙齿已经刺穿那一层薄薄的皮肤，嵌进他的腺体里。Charles或许该觉得恐慌、愤怒，他应该立刻推开Erik，评估目前的情形、挽救可能的危机。然而本该熟悉万分的信息素却汹涌而来，将他吞没。Charles意识到他们在结合，Erik本来极富攻击性的味道缠进他的玫瑰花香里，催逼出格外诱人的催情味道。Charles只来得及恨恨地瞪了Erik一眼，便再度被涌上来的情欲支配，迷失在Alpha的怀抱里。  
余下的时间他们都在本该庄严肃穆的议事厅里翻滚，像两个发情的野兽一样单凭本能交配，直到成结。那之后Erik稍微清醒了一些，抱起Charles坐上国王之手的座椅，搂着缩成一团的Omega亲吻。Charles带着泪痕的脸庞是旁人无法想象的娇艳，他搂着Erik的肩膀，失神地轻轻喘息。Erik爱死了他这副被干到意识不清的样子，不等结消退便又忍不住顶弄起来。于是Charles又大张着双腿，哑着嗓子低哼起来。每一次撞击，交合的地方都会被挤出大团的情液，又裹在Erik的柱身上重又撞进去，淫靡地一塌糊涂。  
第二次成结的时候Charles彻底失了力气，软倒Erik的肩头。Erik从地上捡起沾着可疑液体的斗篷——刚才他们似乎在意乱情迷之中拿它做了垫子——把Charles裹了起来，然后借着月色悄悄潜回了Charles的寝殿。这一晚他什么也没做，只是在摇晃的烛影下看着Charles的睡颜。  
第二天早上，Charles在窗外的鸟鸣声中醒来，房间里已是空无一人。他的身体被清理过，国王之手的徽章也好好地放在他的书桌上。与此同时，边上还有一团破布条。Charles认出来那曾是自己的衣襟，七年前的夜晚之后，它就一直缠在Erik的剑柄上。  
他摸了摸颈后的牙印，愤恨地把那团布甩开。但布条没什么重量，轻飘飘地盘旋了一阵，又落到Charles的眼前。  
Charles捂着脸，无声地哭了起来。

TBC？


End file.
